candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/HTML5 is now Live on Facebook!
←''Previous post'' The HTML5 platform for Facebook is now live. Again, this platform is not much different from the mobile app including the Windows 10 app version. [https://apps.facebook.com/candycrush/?ccsfallback=true You can still play the Flash version on Facebook. URL: https://apps.facebook.com/candycrush/?ccsfallback=true] Overview Flash is endangered to becoming obsolete. Chrome is already setting Flash to Ask every time instead of Detect or Allow, but that can be overcome by going to Advanced Settings → Content Settings, and setting Flash to allow (this does not work in incognito). The HTML5 platform offered several advantages and disadvantages, but the most controversial aspect of this platform is about that it is the mobile platform, and it can annoy several people who use both the web and mobile platforms to their advantage. So far, the HTML5 version offered better speed and memory optimization (for most computers) than the original web version, and navigation is much easier. You can now use your scrolling wheel to scroll up and down through the levels, as well as use click to scroll. However, there are a few very subtle differences between this and the app, most noticeably that you cannot access Play With Friends by clicking other players' profile pictures. It is also unknown whenever events will be available on the HTML5 platform, though it is known that a Tasty Treasury event was once present on web. Probably the most controversial aspect is that the HTML5 version is the mobile version, and must be counted as a mobile platform even though you are on web. This did upset several players, especially those who used both web and mobile to exploit differences between these two game engines (including me, that statistician), as completely phasing out Flash means that the web features would no longer be relevant. Should the web-only boosters not be kept over, a few players will also get infuriated with the loss of boosters unless they get their gold value refunded. I understand that the initial rating with the mobile version in the web platform were negative. However, that is rolled out to only some players as a form of testing; the degraded efficiency, loading issues, and even a few glitches, are artifacts of the testing phase, and by now most of the efficiency degradation should be cleared. The HTML5 version did not come to King.com. It is not expected that it will come until Flash is finally declared obsolete. You can still use the King.com site as a syncing area so you can still play on the Flash platform (interesting note: you can sync multiple King.com accounts to one fb account). Player impacts Here is the outline of the current situation with the HTML5 version: Advantages *Good loading time *Efficiency and speed *Better scrolling and navigation *Unity between desktop and mobile mechanics (for some) Disadvantages *Loss of web-exclusive features *Certain features missing *Practically same as mobile version, some wanted to exploit platform differences *A few may experience this platform to be slower due to browser and computer aspects Potential improvements *Level navigator: You type in a number at most your current level, and you automatically go to the said level. *Map navigator: There should be a map navigator to give a broader view of your current position. It should function like the web version, but it will automatically adjust when you cross worlds. *Dreamworld: They should revive Dreamworld and nerf the moon scale, though they should treat Dreamworld as secondary in importance. Gallery FacebookFlash.png|Flash on FB FacebookHtml5.png|HTML5 on FB Poll What is your rating and experience with the HTML5 platform? (You can make 2 votes by voting in the poll and discussing!) How would you support the upcoming HTML5 version on desktop? (score, corresponding rating)1 Complete Support (10, None) Super Support (9, Very Easy) Support (8, Easy) Somewhat Support (7, Somewhat Easy) Neutral (6, Medium) Mild Oppose (5, Somewhat Hard) Oppose (3, Hard) Severe Oppose (1, Very Hard) Insane Oppose (0, Insanely Hard) Read More *Information regarding the upcoming Facebook update *Information regarding HTML5 and mobile version of Desktop Category:Admin Blogs *Current vote: Category:Blog posts Category:Updates